Kisses make everything better!
by NeonFlower
Summary: It was one of those bad days again. Maybe a visit from a friend could change that... (Yui/Tsukasa)


It was painful; so utterly painful to the point that it became unbearable. It was going to be one of those days for her, a time she didn't look forward to.

Pain pulsed up her left arm, from her wrist to her shoulder. A deep, dark bruise covered much of her arm, thick scars over the bruise. Yui winced again, tensing up as another wave passed through her arm.

It was a harsh reminder of the past.

Yui's other hand trailed lightly over the wound, but every touch felt like fire was burning her skin. Today, she just didn't have the willpower and energy to fight against it, having taken time off from her job as a teacher.

Her students were concerned for her, but they had their own injuries to worry about as well. It had become an increasingly clear pattern that all of the injuries they received from that horrible school would start to hurt randomly, and around the same time. She was probably the worst among them, having her arm nearly ripped apart, the bone having actually dislocated. When she was absent, the group of six knew why.

Her animal companion, her grey cat, Monet, had sensed her discomfort and had tried multiple times to get her attention. However, Yui was too distracted to do anything with him. By now, he could only stand his distance and wait for the moment to end.

Curling up, her knees coming to her chest as she sat against the bed frame, another pulse traveled through her arm. She let out a whimper, her eyebrows furrowing.

Suddenly, a knock caused her eyes to snap open and she blinked at the open door of her bedroom. Someone was at her apartment door, she knew that much.

Groaning, Yui rose from her bed, and walked into the small kitchen and hallway. Moving seemed to upset her arm more, but she bit back a yelp.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a friend.

"Tsukasa? Aren't you supposed to working?" She blinked at the young man standing before her, hair a complete mess and looked as if he ran a mile.

"Came to come see you, of course," He smiled, and she blinked.

"But the vet's office-"

"Ahh they can go one day without me," He waved his hand nonchalantly. She stood confused for a moment before another pulse traveled up her arm. She hissed and faltered, alerting Tsukasa.

"Y-Yui?! You okay?" He asked, coming forward to help her back up.

"J-Just... my arm..." She wheezed, and he frowned at her.

"C'mon, let's get you inside," He said worryingly before guiding her back into the apartment. Monet was sitting at the doorway of her bedroom, peering out curiously.

"Has it been doing this all day?" He asked, and she made a noise close to yes. Looking at her solemnly, he sat her down beside her small kitchen table.

"Do you want any tea?" He asked, turning towards her kitchen but she shook her head.

"I usually abstain from eating or drinking anything when this happens... the pain makes me nauseous," Yui cut in, and Tsukasa felt bad for her. However, he had never visited her when this was occurring, so he didn't know how she went through this time.

"Well you have to eat or drink something! You just can't fast for the day," He exclaimed, looking at her worryingly. She let out a laugh while panting, touched by his concern.

"I-I'll be fine Tsukasa. This isn't the first time," She replied and his shoulders drooped in defeat.

"Well, at least we can get you to bed, it'll be more comfortable," He suggested and she only could nod when her arm acted up again.

Seeing the humans come this way, Monet disappeared behind the door, probably going to hop up the bed. He was used to Tsukasa, so there was no need to hide from him.

Entering her bedroom, Yui almost collapsed from the pain as it increased by a tenfold. She didn't remember it being this painful before... apart from the time from when she actually received the wounds. Luckily, Tsukasa was by her side and helping her back up.

"You go through this all the time?" He asked, and she could only nod.

Once sat on the bed, Yui panted, becoming drained by the amount of pain she was experiencing.

"This happens a few times a year... I'm usually alone when it occurs so I wait it out during the day and stay isolated," She explained and Tsukasa felt dread and guilt overcome him. Had they been closer, he would've been there to console her. He and her cat were her only friends; she could use some companionship since Monet was just an animal friend.

"I'm going to stay here with you for awhile," He finally spoke and she looked at him.

"N-No, don't go out of your way for me-" She started but he hushed her.

"I know you've gone at this before, but being alone and in pain is probably the worst way you can endure it,"

"But I have Monet-"

"Monet can't do everything, Yui," Tsukasa shook his head. She went silent after that, her pain having let up to a bearable amount for a few moments.

"A-Alright," She finally said, and he grinned at her.

"Heh, I wouldn't have left even if you wanted me to," He replied, and she looked up at him. She blinked a few times before giving him a small smile, the first in hours probably.

That's what he wanted to see...

* * *

Hours later, the pain still hadn't subsided, but Yui seemed more relaxed with Tsukasa around. He tried to keep her talking with light conversations, something to distract her from her arm. Once and awhile, he would eye the scars on the arm, seeing the deep bruising that was causing her so much pain.

The two of them sat at the wall her bed was against, Yui resting her head against the cold surface. Monet had climbed into Tsukasa's lap, purring softly as the man stroked his back.

"How has teaching come along?" He turned to her, and her eyes opened.

"Better," Was all she could say. He wouldn't push her when she answered like this, it was clear she was focusing on another pulse traveling up her arm.

Another few moments, and she relaxed by a few degrees.

"The students love me so much... probably even more so than the actual teacher I'm assisting," She spoke.

"And you?" She turned to him, and he looked towards Monet.

"I love it. All the animals I see everyday gives me reassurance that I went into the right field," He scratched the cat's head, Monet shifting to get more comfortable. She smiled softly at him before closing her eyes again.

A minute or two passed of silence before Yui let out a yelp, her free hand coming to hold her shoulder. Monet had awoken, and Tsukasa became alert. The grey cat jumped from the man's lap, disappearing off the bed.

"Bad one?" He asked, going before her. She nodded lightly, shivering as it got worse. He quietly waited, hating to see someone in so much pain, and he couldn't do anything. When everything settled, she let out a few pants, finding this to become tiring.

"Can I try something?" Tsukasa asked, and she made a noise of yes. Gently, he brought one hand over to the injured one, slipping underneath it. She watched intently, curious as to what he was doing. Lightly, his thumb went over her knuckles, allowing him to hold her hand. The sudden warmth made her own face heat up. What in the world was he doing?

Quietly, and effortlessly, he brought her hand up slowly, trying to not cause more harm. When she made no noise, he knew he was in the clear.

He brought her hand up to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles. New heat washed over her face, and she closed her eyes.

The mere fact that a friend of hers, someone that she has crushed on for a very long time was showing this type of affection. Physically, the kiss to her knuckles would not make the pain go away, but emotionally, she was touched by his actions. She could see that he wanted her to get better.

Afterwards, her heart was pounding so hard, her face was heavily flushed, and her stomach was doing flips; this gave her a few moments of solitude from her arm.

To say the least, Yui was very grateful she had answered the door that day...

* * *

_**Haven't uploaded anything for a while, so have some Yui/Tsukasa.**_


End file.
